


Phone Call

by ZuviosGemini



Series: Gobblepot Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Could-have-been phone sex, Implied Masturbation, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZuviosGemini/pseuds/ZuviosGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Typically, Oswald followed the "no phone calls" rule while Jim was at the precinct, but just this once, he figured Jim wouldn't oppose too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a tumblr prompt: "Come over here and make me" for user honkhonkcobblepot. Read/like/reblog that fic [here.](http://driftsbodaciousthighs.tumblr.com/post/112855663439/)

They had an unspoken rule. No phone calls, no texts, no contact while Jim was working. So far, they had followed the rule and kept the contact face-to-face unless it was business related. It kept things as uncomplicated as possible, and it also kept it a secret. Their relationship wasn’t something that needed to be public knowledge.

When Jim’s phone rang in the middle of his “doing boring paper work” hour, he didn’t think twice about answering it. Oswald’s voice came over the line and he put his pen down.

_"Hello, Jim."_

"I thought we agreed no phone calls." He said as quiet as possible. He knew no one was close enough to overhear him, but he still hunched down at his desk. He wasn’t too upset at the other man for calling, otherwise he would have hung up, but he was a little paranoid.

_"I know we did, but I thought it would be polite to just let you know that I’m currently at your apartment."_

That got Jim’s attention and he sat up straighter.

"Why are you at my apartment?" When he didn’t get an actual answer, just a chuckle, he asked again. "Oswald, why are you at my apartment? I gave you that key for emergencies only. Is this an emergency?"

Oswald chuckled.

_"No. I thought I would just drop by… see those new sheets you were talking about."_  Oswald said, and Jim could hear the rustle of the new silk sheets. He paused before speaking.

"Are you on my bed?"

_"Perhaps."_

"Why?" Jim said, ears straining for more audial cues and getting none for the moment. Oswald shifted on the bed again and that time, Jim heard a little sigh come over the line.

"Oswald…" He hunched down again, eyes flickering around the precinct. "Are you touching yourself on my bed?"

A more obvious sigh was his answer and he squeezed his eyes shut, pressing the phone against his forehead with a slow exhale. Frustration flooded his system as he remembered that he had 4 hours left in his shift. He put the phone back to his ear.

"Do you have any idea how unfair this is?" His voice was strained. He could hear Oswald’s smile when he moaned breathily into the phone, and Jim swallowed hard, feeling the molten lava in his stomach stir.

"Stop it." He said quietly, sounding more like he was pleading than actually telling Oswald to stop.

_"Come over here and make me."_  Oswald purred, and Jim made a pathetic sound before slamming the receiver down and grabbing his jacket, mumbling an excuse to Harvey as he passed him on his way down the stairs. He had somewhere more important to be.


End file.
